1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a particle sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known particle sensors include a scattered light particle sensor that uses scattered light to detect airborne particles.
A scattered light particle sensor is a photoelectric sensor including a light projector and a light receiver, and emits light via the light projector into gas introduced into the sensor as a target to be measured and detects particles in the gas by detecting light scattered by the particles (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-248629). With this, airborne dust, pollen, smoke, and PM 2.5 (fine particulate matter), for example, can be detected.